


Accepting Her Collar

by roymaster45



Series: Whips, Chains, and Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Armbinder, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Duct Tape, F/F, Fucking Machines, Leashes, Nudity, POV Lesbian Character, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somewhat Fluffy, Strappado, Submission, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: Original characters/setting.  After a year of bondage sessions, you and your mistress decide to take your relationship to the next level.  She formally collars you, then leads you down into her playroom to try out something new...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains nudity, bondage, and moderate lesbian sexual content (i.e, a sex toy/machine). If any of that bothers you, please do not read any further. (Then again, you're already here after seeing the tags, so what the hell am I warning you all about?)
> 
> All characters are 18 or older.

When your mistress enters the bedroom, you are already standing there waiting. You have removed all your clothes, exposing your entire body to her. Your hair tumbles to your shoulders in soft, undulating black curls, while your “delightfully firm” breasts (her words) gently rise and fall with every breath. Your clean-shaven nether region trembles with anticipation as you wiggle your dainty feet against the plush carpet. She is dressed in a dark red corset and black leather pants, looking as intimidating as ever… but when she steps forward until she is close enough to touch, you see in her eyes the same nervousness that you felt the first time she took control of you.

She pulls out something from behind her back and holds it up for you to examine. It is a simple black leather collar, with the word “SLAVE” printed on the front in silver block letters. There are four small rings on the collar — one on the front (beneath the lettering), two on the sides, and one on the back.

“Are you sure you want this?” she asks.

You nod, smile gently, and respond with a phrase that has become surprisingly familiar: “Yes, Mistress.”

“There’s no rush or hurry,” she points out. “If you want to wait, I understand completely.”

“I want this, Mistress,” you insist. “I think… somehow, I think I’ve wanted this ever since that first night, when you showed me this new world.”

“Very well.”

She unhooks the clip at the back of the collar and places it against your neck. It is a perfect fit, almost as if she had it custom-made. When you hear the clip snap back in place, a surge of excitement rushes through you. Your mistress places her hands on your cheeks and tilts your face up until you are staring directly into each other’s eyes: you into her steely gray orbs, her into your soft blue ones. Her smile is the mixture of caring and domineering that you have come to both fear… and love.

“It is done,” she declares with a slight air of formality. “Within these walls, you are no longer Olivia Thompson — not unless I wish it. You are merely my slave, for me to do with as I wish. But rest assured, within these walls, you are also completely safe. No harm or misfortune shall come to you… not unless _you_ wish it.”

Then she surprises you by leaning forward and passionately pressing her lips against yours. You yelp, but quickly respond by kissing her back. She has said “I love you” many times in the past, and you always know she’s telling the truth. Somehow, though, this one act makes you know beyond a doubt that she is your soulmate, and you are hers.

Finally, she breaks the kiss… and attaches a leash to the ring on the front of the collar. You smile sheepishly as she turns around and orders, “Follow me, slave.”

The two of you walk into the hallway and down the stairs, your bare feet padding softly against the floor. Her mansion is enormous — much bigger than your cramped apartment — and you suspect that even after a whole year, you haven't discovered all of its secrets yet.

Your mistress leads you down to the basement, which is filled with storage containers and exercise equipment. On the other side of the room is a dark red door; your pulse quickens and you feel your breath catch in your throat. Your mistress tugs on your leash, taking you across the room, and unlocks the door with the key she has on a chain around her neck.

The two of you step inside and she closes the door. Instantly, the noises of the outside world vanish. The dungeon is completely soundproof, lined with dark red walls. There is a simple but not uncomfortable bed off to one corner. A number of ropes, hooks, chains, and other restraints are hanging from the ceiling, while the boxes lined up against one wall are full of other tools and toys. Sitting in the center of the room is a camera on a tripod; you smile at the sight of this and ask, “Is it picture day, Mistress?”

Remarkably, when she first started doing pictures of you during your sessions, you were incredibly shy and awkward about it. You insisted that you weren’t photogenic, and that the pictures would come out horribly. 'Just trust me on this', she had said with a soothing stroke of your hair. And when she pointed out the elegance of your bound arms, or the way your whole body flushed red after a series of orgasms, you had to admit it was a rather nice self-esteem booster.

“It is, slave,” she replies. “And I have a very special treat for you. But before that…”

She removes your glasses and carefully places them on a nearby shelf. Your vision becomes blurry, but you can still see everything’s general shape. Then she walks over to the boxes, her heels clacking against the stone floor, and returns holding several items in her hand. First is the thick white leather blindfold, which she slips over your eyes. By now, the darkness that fills your field of vision is more familiar and relaxing than the sight of a hot bath, or your own bed. Next, your mistress gently pulls your arms behind your back, places your palms together, and slips a leather armbinder over your arms. You sigh with contentment as she tightens the straps, including the ones that wrap around your shoulders and breasts.

“How does that feel? Can you move your arms apart at all?”

You try, but no matter how hard you struggle, the best you can do is wiggle your fingers a little bit. The leather feels nice and smooth against your skin. “No, Mistress.”

“Good,” she says, probably with a smirk. She picks up the leash again and leads you out to the center of the room before dropping the leash. There is a scraping sound (like machinery being dragged across the floor), then a squishing sound. Finally, she grips you by the shoulders, steps you a few feet to the left, and gently pushes you into a kneeling position. As your knees come close to the floor, you feel yourself straddle a curved device while something slick and rubbery presses against your pussy… then slides right into it. You gasp in surprise and ask, "The Sybian?”

“Yes,” she answers. “You’ve always wanted to try it, and I thought this was an appropriately momentous day for you to be granted your wish.”

You smile broadly as you hear the sound of duct tape ripping. Soon, your thighs have been taped to the machine. After your legs are secure, your mistress lifts your hands up to a mildly uncomfortable angle and hooks the end of the armbinder up to a rope, securing your arms in a strappado.

As she kisses you gently on the neck and reaches under your arms to gently squeeze your breasts, you moan softly.

“Do you still remember your safe word, slave?”

“Of course, Mistress — ‘pomegranate’.”

“There is no shame in using your safe word, or saying something if it begins to hurt. Everyone has their own limits, which are different from everyone else’s. No matter what you say or do here, I will always love you and put your safety first. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Then let’s begin.”

You hear her step towards the camera. A few seconds later, the shutter clicks. You smile, feeling somewhat cheeky, and say, “I thought we were here to play, not just take pictures—“

Without warning, the Sybian comes to life. You squeak in surprise, then begin moaning — this is unlike _anything _you’ve ever experienced before. The vibrations are strongest in your clit, but you can feel them pulse through almost your entire body. The rotation makes things even more interesting; every inch and crevice of your vagina is teased and stimulated for just a few seconds at a time, as if a thousand little fingers are delicately stroking your inner walls.

Over the whir of the machine, you hear your mistress declare sternly, “The rotation and vibration are both on medium now. I will turn it down in a moment, but if you talk back to me again, I will turn both of them up to their maximum setting and leave you here for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear, slave?”

“Yes, Mistress!” you gasp as the flames of arousal spark in your core. “Sorry, Mistress!”

“Good girl,” she says with a chuckle. The Sybian winds down somewhat and you hear the tripod scrape against the floor; soon, the camera shutter clicks again, this time from a different angle.

As your mistress continues taking pictures, the warmth building up in your loins grows stronger and stronger, and you realize that today has been one of the best — if not _the _best — days of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing consensual, romantic bondage/BDSM is always a nice change of pace, and I wanted to try capturing the emotions  
involved in "that" moment - when a sub formally accepts her domme's collar. Hopefully I pulled it off all right.
> 
> As always, any (constructive) criticism or feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	2. Announcement/Request

Hi, everyone!

I'm sorry for adding a chapter to this story that isn't actually related to the story in any way, but I had an important post to make. And I can't figure out a way to do a journal entry like on deviantArt (or anything similar), so I figured this would be the next best option. Apologies to anyone who was disappointed...

However, hopefully this announcement will make up for it - I'm planning to take a shot at Kintober 2019! *noisemakers and confetti*

I'm guessing most of you are familiar with the basic concept; if not, feel free to leave a comment or message me and I can explain in more detail. I can't guarantee that I'll get a story in every single day (I'm moving into my own apartment soon and have a number of trips/events planned in October), but I'll do my best to get through as many prompt as possible :)

There's two way I'm thinking of doing this

1) Going with an "established" list, either from a whole site like AO3/DA or a specific artist/writer who has a bigger following than me. Suggestions for any such lists are very welcome.

2) This is where the "request" aspect of it comes in: I'm also willing to take individual prompts or suggestions for each day. It can be a specific fetish or element of kink (e.g, breath-play or ball gags), or just a random word that I have to include somewhere in the story (Achast on deviantArt is a great example of how creative one can get with these... check the link below). The sky's the limit! With a few minor exceptions - there are certain fetishes or story tags/categories that I'm not interested in writing. Just to name a handful of examples: scat/urine, guy-in-distress, extremely dark themes or overly sadistic characters/scenarios (particularly if it's out of character). I don't want to "yuck anybody's yum" as the saying goes, obviously. If you're into that sort of stuff, I can respect it... these just aren't things that I would feel that comfortable taking the time to write if there are other prompts I'm more interested in.

https://www.deviantart.com/achast/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=Kinktober

If you're still reading this, thanks for being patient and sitting through a "chapter"/announcement that was probably a lot longer than it needed to be :) Looking forward to any suggestions, but in any case, happy fall and have a great Kinktober!


End file.
